


克鲁利的一天

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 之前在微博玩点梗，@vonlklk 的脑洞，想看克鲁利的一天，约会和DOI。特别沙雕，字面意义上精确到每一分钟的“克鲁利的一天”。甜的。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	克鲁利的一天

** 8:30AM **

电话响了。烦躁，不想接，转到语音信箱。

“嗨，亲爱的，希望没打扰到你——”是亚茨拉菲尔。

** 8:31AM **

起床，飞奔到电话边，被睡衣绊了一下。

接电话，声音要压低，语气要够酷。

答应天使一起吃午饭。

** 8:35AM **

按捺不住兴奋，在客厅里跳舞。

** 8:45AM **

还在跳舞。

** 9:00AM **

照料绿植，向绿植宣布自己今天要去约会，恐吓绿植不许生病。

** 9:30AM **

查收信件，向地狱做远程汇报。

烦躁，想去约会，不想上班。

** 9:50AM **

哈斯塔入侵电视机，传达工作指令。

烦躁，想去约会，不想理哈斯塔。

** 10:00AM **

大衮入侵收音机，宣布下个月将进行季度绩效考核，宣读考核细则。

烦躁，想去约会，去他妈的考核。

** 10:20AM **

工作结束，开心，从书房跑到浴室。

** 10:22AM **

洗澡，洗头，剃腿毛，剃腋毛。胸毛可以留着。

在镜子前欣赏自己的裸体，非常满意。

** 10:40AM **

去衣帽间，挑衣服。

开心。

** 10:50AM **

还在挑衣服。

觉得自己屁股很完美，自豪。

** 10:57AM **

在试第八套衣服。有点着急。

** 11:00AM **

挑到了合适的衣服。

对着镜子做发型，特别开心，开始哼歌。

** 11:10AM **

不太满意，换个发型。

** 11:12AM **

五号人类线人打电话过来，说有重要情况需要汇报。

痛骂五号线人。

烦躁，约会才是重要情况。

**11 ：15AM**

做出了相当满意的发型。开心。

** 11:20AM **

戴领结，戴手表，戴墨镜和其他配饰。

穿鞋，擦皮鞋，喷香水。

** 11:25AM **

对着镜子练习面部表情。

要酷，要足够有魅力，要迷人。

** 11:30AM **

出门，恐吓植物在家乖乖听话。

** 11:35AM **

上车，向本特利热情问好，和本特利促膝长谈，与本特利分享喜悦，告诉本特利今天不许掉链子。

** 11:40AM **

放音乐，一脚油门100迈。

** 11:50AM **

担心迟到，用奇迹缩短了红灯时间。

** 11:55AM **

按时到达旧书店。

很酷地按喇叭，很酷地下车，很酷地靠在车门上，很酷地和天使打招呼，很酷地邀请他上车。

完美。

** 12:20PM **

到达丽兹酒店。快乐。

** 12:30PM **

看亚茨拉菲尔点菜。

** 12:40PM **

看亚茨拉菲尔吃前菜。

** 12:50PM **

看亚茨拉菲尔吃正餐。

** 1:00PM **

看亚茨拉菲尔吃甜点。

** 1:10PM **

和亚茨拉菲尔分享同一瓶香槟。

** 1:20PM **

诱惑一名天使陪自己度过“特别堕落极其罪恶的一天”。

** 1:21PM **

诱惑受阻，亚茨拉菲尔在犹豫。

** 1:22PM **

诱惑成功。

** 2:00PM **

在伦敦市中心超速驾驶。

** 2:10PM **

在圣詹姆斯公园边上违章停车。

** 2:30PM **

绕公园走第一圈，和亚茨拉菲尔一起吐槽各自的倒霉上司倒霉同事。

把无辜路人A的香草味儿甜筒变成榴莲味儿。开心。

** 2:50PM **

绕公园走第二圈，和亚茨拉菲尔拌嘴。

把无辜路人B的棒棒糖上面的糖霜变成胡椒粉。快乐。

** 3:10PM **

绕公园走第三圈，给亚茨拉菲尔买冰淇淋，加两块巧克力脆片。

吓跑一对儿鸽子。特别得意。

** 3:20PM **

和亚茨拉菲尔一起晒太阳，吃冰淇淋，争论“天堂和地狱谁的审美更好”。

** 3:30PM **

因为上面那个话题吵了起来。

** 3:35PM **

向亚茨拉菲尔认错，答应陪天使去看莎士比亚的悲剧。

** 3:40PM **

和亚茨拉菲尔一起喂鸭子，试图证明自己的面包更受鸭子们欢迎。

** 4:00PM **

炸掉违章停车罚单，开车去剧院。

** 4:30PM **

演出开始，是看了好几遍的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。

感到无聊。想睡觉。

**5 ：00PM**

在看剧。

感到不是特别无聊。

** 5:30PM **

在看剧。

有点想哭。

**5 ：50PM**

鼻子酸了。

** 6:20PM **

握着亚茨拉菲尔的手哭。

** 6:30PM **

靠在亚茨拉菲尔肩膀上哭。

** 6:50PM **

在亚茨拉菲尔怀里哭。

** 7:00PM **

和亚茨拉菲尔手拉手离开剧院。边走边擦眼泪。

** 7:30PM **

晚餐。试图平复心情。试图变酷。

** 7：55PM **

喝了不少酒，说了很多肉麻的话。

认为这个要怪悲剧，悲剧让人情绪化。

** 8:10PM **

持续情绪化，气氛很好，说出更多肉麻的话。

感觉自己对亚茨拉菲尔的爱在膨胀。

** 8:20PM **

感觉自己对亚茨拉斐尔的爱还在膨胀。

它胀得特别大，有点装不下。

** 8:25PM **

收到了来自亚茨拉菲尔的回应，那个天使眼睛里也有膨胀的爱。

快乐。

** 8:26PM **

快乐到头晕。

** 8:30PM **

晕乎乎地结账。晕乎乎地离开饭店。晕乎乎地上车。

感觉特别好。

** 8:32PM **

收到了来自亚茨拉菲尔的吻。

更晕了。

** 8:33PM **

在接吻。

** 8:34PM **

还在接吻。

** 8:36PM **

墨镜掉了。继续接吻。

感觉鸡儿硬硬的。

** 8:40PM **

发现亚茨拉菲尔也鸡儿硬硬的。感觉不是很妙。但也特别妙。

** 8:41PM **

亚茨拉菲尔的手很烫。

** 8:50PM **

着急。特别湿，特别硬。希望亚茨拉菲尔动作能快点。

再一次被天使嘲笑“太快”。

** 8:55PM **

着急，试图夺取主导权，被亚茨拉菲尔一巴掌按回靠背上。

干，他好辣。

** 8:56PM **

着急，想吃鸡儿，被亚茨拉菲尔打屁股。

干，好辣，还想要。

** 9:00PM **

亚茨拉菲尔的手指进来了，一根。

干，好爽。

** 9:05PM **

屁股里含着三根手指，爽得想骂人，想叫出来。

** 9:06PM **

被路过的人类看到了。

本特利觉得很丢脸。

** 9:07PM **

烦躁，用奇迹暂停时间。

花十秒钟给本特利做心理疏导。

** 9:08PM **

换了个姿势。吃到了天使的鸡儿，甜美。特别快乐。

** 9:10PM **

被亚茨拉菲尔按在座椅上操。

叫得很放浪。

** 9:28PM **

第一次高潮。

干，好爽。

** 9:35PM **

第二次高潮。

车子座椅脏了，没空管。特别爽。

** 9:37PM **

两条腿被架在亚茨拉菲尔肩膀上。

** 10:00PM **

第三次高潮。

亚茨射在屁股里的东西开始往下淌。

** 10:05PM **

爽过头了。累了。射不动了。

被亚茨抱在怀里操。

** 10:12PM **

试图证明自己一滴都没有了。

证明失败。

** 10:25PM **

第四次高潮。

嗓子有点哑，眼冒金星。

** 10:40PM **

亚茨拉菲尔吃饱了。

** 10:42PM **

得到一个特别温柔的天使抱抱，和好多好多个特别温柔的天使亲亲。

** 10:45PM **

被亚茨拉菲尔抱在怀里安慰。

收到来自亚茨的夸奖。

**10 ：55PM**

被夸得晕乎乎的。

** 11:00PM **

缓过来了。

** 11:10PM **

用奇迹给本特利做清洁，让本特利自己开回家。

真是完美的一天。


End file.
